


Everything

by Rigels_Nigels



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Rich history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigels_Nigels/pseuds/Rigels_Nigels
Summary: Love is a strange thing, it has its ups and downs and neber behaves the way you think it would. Stranger so when you know what will happen, and you still chose to follow it.





	Everything

He had been a halfa for 25 years when he found out about Daniel. 25 lonely lonely years. And seeing the support the boy had... well, he wouldn't admit it but he was _jealous_. Jealous of what the boy had that _he_ didn't.  
Daniel had support and his family and he, he never had that, not really. Especially after his brother had- after _he_ killed-  
He was so, _lonely_.   
He was angry, and he took it out on a child.  
  
It took a year for him to truly realise what had happened. A year for him to realise that he was becoming like his seanair, and _his_ athair before him. His own athair had not been so, there had only been a few times when he had raised his hand against him and those times were likely well deserved.   
Now would be one of those times.   
He had hurt the boy too much and he just, collapsed. So he took him back to his place and fixed him up as best he could before deciding that, he needs to stop, this can't continue.   
So he stopped fighting, or at least, decreased it slowly, trying not to attack as much. He still got carried away sometimes but he was doing better!  
  
It was his 27th year as halfa, and he was finally on, more, peaceful terms with not only Danny, but the rest of his friends and family. Things weren't as good as they could be but they were better.  
And it was on his birthday, once again spent alone but for his cat, that he met him.   
Clockwork, he introduced himself as.   
He'd say the name was strange but as he was a ghost it wasn't all that peculiar, a ghosts name was often quite fitting. They ended up chatting for a bit, and decided to meet every Saturday for tea and some talking.   
Time passed and things happened and they eventually fell in love. It was a slow enough thing, and it tasted so sweet.  
  
In his 28th year they became partners. Things were truly starting to look up for him. He was happy, had friends and family. He'd managed to mend the rift between him and his old college pals, explained, if somewhat tearily and angry, what happened on his side, and listened to theirs. After that it was a slow but growing mend. Regular talks were of course required, but really, he was truly just glad to see and talk to his friends. He had missed them so much, but hidden it under an obsessive layer of hate and anger and spiralled out of control.  
His relationship with Daniel had grown as well, and the boy even allowed him to tutor him in some things.  
  
The next year was a wonderful one. There were some downsides of course, everything had downsides but it was so much easier to handle those now.   
He had told Clockwork, _everything_. About his past, what he thought and what he felt, about his childhood and his parents and his grandparents, and of his brother, what happened to him. What he did. Clockwork insists it wasn't his fault, and it takes him a while, but he learns to agree, learns to mourn in a healthier better way. Learns how to properly deal with what happened.   
On their anniversary they danced beneath the stars listening to some old jazz, the stuff his mama liked. As they danced, holding each other close, Clockwork sang each song quietly in his ear.   
It was one of the best nights of his life.  
  
It's his 30th year of being a halfa, and on the day, his deathday, he supposed, it happened, he wasn't quite sure what to do. Clockwork came over and they did some things to get his mind off it, and it worked. Somewhat.   
Everytime he looked at him and he gave a smile, it looked a bit sad, he wasn't quite sure why though, and whenever he asked, Clockwork just brushed it off.   
That night they just lay in the bed, holding each other. He had his head right against the others chest and arms wrapped around, listening to the soft ticking that followed the man everywhere. He wished every night could be like it, it was nice, peaceful. He  could just lie here for forever, and he wouldn't mind it a bit.  
That years anniversary he brings up a slightly silly question. Purely as hypotheticals of course, but, still.  
"Would you marry me?"  
He asked it one morning, over breakfast. Clockwork didn't need to eat, but he didn't need to _not_ eat either.  
Clockwork chewed on his food for a while, taking his time, as usual, then answered.   
"Perhaps."  
It was frustratingly vague, and so very him.   
It wasn't too long later till he asked again, but different.  
"Will you marry me?"  
Clockwork had smiled that strange smile of his again, the one that was both happy and sad, and answered.  
"Yes."  
He cried.  
  
A year later and he was on the couch in Clockworks lap, half asleep as he read the book they had chosen aloud. His voice was nice, relaxing, and familiar. A much needed thing on this day.  
Today was what one could consider his 'deathday', a day he had always hated. It was so painful, and that hadn't changed, even after all these years, he still hurt, and it was so lonely. Those years were horrible. Lonely, painful, and he was _so_ **_angry_**. But it didn't seem so bad now, with clockwork.   
He had a soft smile and drifted slowly to sleep, feeling so warm inside, and absolutely content as Clockwork placed a soft kiss on the top of his head.  
  
He looked at the man he had fallen in love with 4 years prior. He looked back, that same damn smile on his face.  
He had known, of course he did. And of course he hadn't said anything, just gave that sad/happy smile and moved on.   
As time had gone on he got weaker and one day he just, collapsed.  
He was fine, well, as fine as he could be at the time, and the doctor had told him that his organs were beginning to deteriorate, somewhat rapidly. The information came at a bit of a shock, and he asked to speak with his husband privately. When they were alone he asked a rather rhetorical question.   
Did he know?  
Of course the answer was yes but he still needed to hear it. Then he asked why he didn't tell him.  
For a while Clockwork didn't say anything, but when he did, he looked solemn.  
"This is as it should be."  
He got angry again, accidentally burnt his clothing, and started yelling at Clockwork.   
He'd just sat there, unmoving, taking it all, and by the end, when he had stopped yelling and instead started crying, he had moved from his spot onto the bed and hugged him.   
He clutched onto the him, scared that if he let go he'd die right then.  
But it had been a few months since then and he'd tried to make the most of it. It was so busy, but it was wonderful. They had one last dance under the night sky and here they are now. His final moments, he can feel it.   
He shakily held out his hand, and Clockwork grabbed it, squeezing ever so slightly.  
He was scared yes, but not like he was a few months ago. He just, had a few final words to say.  
"I love you." He mumbled, he didn't have the strength for anything more. "I just, wish i knew you when I was younger."  
Clockwork leaned over, kissing the other on the forehead, tears filling his eyes.  
"I know, and I love you too."  
He pecked his lips.  
"I would have liked that, knowing you when you were younger, but this is-"  
"As it should be, so you keep saying."  
He nodded, that pained smile on his face again.  
Clockwork knew vlad would be dead so very soon, so he spoke, quickly for him, but calmly.  
"You will leave soon but it won't be forever, we shall meet again. Somewhere, sometime, but we shall. Perhaps on some sunny day, not too far from now."  
Vlad grinned, feeling cozy and numb. "That would be nice. I... love you...."  
Clockwork continued to smile, placing another kiss on the man's forehead.  
"I love you too."   
He got up, taking in his love one last time, a tear falling down his cheek.  
"Everything is as it should be."


End file.
